My Love in Japan
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: Rahasia Rukia terbongkar.. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

My Love in Japan

Disclaimer:

Bleach©Tite Kubo

My Love in Japan©Roronoa Myori

Pair:

HitsuRuki.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^:

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan dinyatakan lulus dan akan menjadi seorang dokter. Ia adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia blasteran Indonesia dan Jepang. Ayahnya adalah orang Jepang sedangkan ibunya orang Indonesia tepatnya suku Bali. Dari kecil ia sudah tinggal di Indonesia. Tapi Rukia punya cita-cita, jika ia sudah lulus kuliah dan menjadi dokter, maka ia akan pergi ke Jepang untuk bekerja disana. Selama ini Rukia selalu melihat Jepang hanya dari televisi, padahal ayahnya adalah orang Jepang asli.

Setelah acara wisuda Rukia selesai, orangtua Rukia mengajaknya pergi ke rumah nenek. Katanya ada acara perayaan kelulusan Rukia dan Hisana ibunya bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting akan disampaikan. Rukia jadi penasaran, hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan padanya, ya? Jangan-jangan mereka mau mengirimnya ke Jepang. Karena terlalu sibuk mengkhayal, Rukia sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di tempat pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah neneknya. Saat sampai di dalam rumah, betapa terkejutnya Rukia melihat rumah neneknya begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Lalu terdengar suara renta seorang nenek yang memanggil Rukia.

"Rukia, kemarilah cucuku." Nenek memanggil Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah neneknya,"Ada apa, nek?"

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahmu."kata nenek Rukia sambil tersenyum menatap cucunya.

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya."

"Oh, nenek hampir lupa. Nenek menyuruhmu kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin nenek sampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu, nek?"Rukia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat ketika menanti kata-kata keluar dari bibir neneknya.

Nenek tersenyum penuh arti dan ia mengangkat jarinya menunjuk seseorang. Rukia mengikuti arah jari telunjuk nenek, dan ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki muda yang tak dikenalnya tersenyum padanya. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh neneknya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Rukia bertanya, "Apa maksud semua ini, nek?"

Nenek membalas dengan senyuman dan mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan, "Dia adalah calon suamimu."

Mata Rukia melebar mendengar kata-kata neneknya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti dan hatinya mulai berkecamuk. Tanpa sadar Rukia berteriak, "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak kucintai dan bahkan tidak kukenal!"

"Cinta bisa dipupuk jika sudah menikah.", Nenek masih bertahan dengan senyumannya.

Rukia sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia pun berlari meninggalkan rumah neneknya. Yang ada dipikiran Rukia saat itu adalah lari dari perjodohan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu. Terlintas sebuah ide gila di kepala Rukia. Ia berencana kabur ke Jepang dengan uang hasil tabungannya dari kecil. Setelah mengambil seluruh uangnya dari bank, Rukia akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengemaskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang. Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata orangtua Rukia sudah menunggunya. Ayahnya, Byakuya berkata dengan serius,"Kau sudah tenang rupanya, kuharap kau akan menerima perjodohan itu demi keluarga kita."

Sayangnya Rukia tidak merespon semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya. Yang ada dipikiranya hanyalah perjalanannya ke negeri yang selama ini ingin ia kunjungi. Sesampainya di kamar Rukia langsung mengunci pintu dan langsung larut dengan kegiatan berbenahnya. Seusai berbenah Rukia membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Ia menatap birunya langit sambil bergumam,"Besok aku akan terbang ke Jepang dengan pesawat pagi, Tuhan kuharap di Jepang aku bisa bertemu dengan kebahagiaan, kebebasan dan cinta."

Keesokan harinya, Rukia bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia mengendap-endap keluar dari rumah, setelah berhasil keluar Rukia langsung memberhentikan taksi yang lewat. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Rukia pun sampai di Bandara Internasional Ngurah Rai, Bali. Rukia menyeret kopernya menuju salah satu loket penjualan tiket. Ia memesan tiket JAL tujuan Tokyo, Jepang. Kalau masalah passport dan visa, ia sudah mempersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari, jadi ia tidak bingung lagi masalah itu. Setelah berhasil membeli tiket, ia langsung check-in dan memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan internasional. Sesampainya di ruang tunggu, Rukia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Rukia mengetik pesan singkat yang berisi, "Bu, jangan cemaskan aku! Aku hanya akan mengejar impianku dan lari dari perjodohan itu. Aku tak sanggup untuk menikah dengan orang yang tak kucintai." Rukia pun mengirim pesan itu dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Tanpa sadar sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya sebuah pengumuman terdengar.

"Kepada seluruh penumpang JAL tujuan Tokyo, Jepang. Dipersilahkan naik ke pesawat udara melalui pintu gate 4."

Rukia segera mengeluarkan tiketnya dan berjalan menuju pintu 4. Sesampainya di pesawat Rukia berkata di dalam hati dengan wajah yang berseri-seri ,"Jepang, I'm coming. Hmm, kira-kira sedang musim apa ya di Jepang? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai di Jepang."

Para pramugari sedang memperagakan cara menyelamatkan diri dalam keadaan darurat. Beberapa saat lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Rukia sudah tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

Berjam-jam telah berlalu, pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di Jepang. Terdengar pengumuman untuk memasang kembali sabuk pengaman, menegakkan sandaran kursi dan menutup meja. Wajah Rukia yang tadinya berseri-seri, tiba-tiba berubah muram. Bukan karena ia tak senang sampai di Jepang, tetapi itu karena Rukia tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Bahkan nanti malam ia akan tidur dimana saja ia tak pesawat mendarat dengan sempurna, Rukia menunggu kopernya keluar dari bagasi. Akhirnya Rukia menemukan kopernya dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara. Karena tak tahu harus kemana, Rukia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah bangku di bagian luar bandara. Ia hanya merenungkan nasibnya yan tak jelas, tiba-tiba ada selembar kertas koran melayang ke arahnya. Timbul sebuah ide di kepala Rukia, ia mengambil kertas koran tersebut dan mencari-cari lowongan pekerjaan. Sebuah pekerjaan menarik perhatian Rukia. Pekerjaan yang mudah, namun gajinya lumayan besar. Pekerjaan itu adalah menjadi pembantu rumah tangga disebuah apartemen mewah. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung masuk kesalah satu taksi dan menunjukan alamat dari apartemen calon majikannya kepada sang supir. Tak lama kemudian supir taksi itu langsung menjalankan taksinya. Sepanjang perjalan mata Rukia tak lepas dari pemandangan kota Tokyo. Saking asyiknya,Rukia tak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai pada tempat yang dituju. Setelah membayar taksi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Apartemen no 2011, itulah yang menjadi tujuan Rukia. Ketika sampai, Rukia memantapkan hatinya sebelum menekan bel di sebelah pintu. Rukia mendesah sambil bergumam pelan, "Hah, akhirnya sampai juga. Kira-kira bagaimana ya calon majikanku?".

Akhirnya Rukia menekan beberapa saat,pintu pun terbuka. Di balik pintu terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan dirinya yang hem... tampan, sedang menatap Rukia. Laki-laki itu menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris, sepertinya ia langsung tahu kalau Rukia bukan orang Jepang asli.

"May I help you?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan. Aku melihat kau memasang lowongan pekerjaan di koran ini." Rukia menyodorkan koran yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Ia juga membalas pertanyaan laki-laki itu dengan bahasa Jepang. Walaupun ia tiggal di Indonesia, tetapi ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya berbahasa Jepang yang baik dan benar.

"Ya, aku memang memasang lowongan di koran. Baiklah kau diterima. Silahkan masuk."Laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Rukia masuk ke apartemennya. Dan laki-laki itu pun memperkenalkan diri,"Perkenalkan aku Hitsugaya Toushiro, majikan barumu. Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki, senang berkenalan dengan anda Hitsugaya-san." Rukia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan.

"Rukia? Namamu aneh, kau orang Jepang atau bukan?" Toushiro menatap Rukia dengan serius.

Rukia hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan majikannya. Lalu ia pun menjawab,"Aku blasteran Jepang dan Indonesia tepatnya Bali. Ayahku orang Jepang dan ibuku orang Bali."

"Oh, jadi begitu." Toushiro mengangguk-angguk paham.

Lalu, Toushiro menunjuk salah satu kamar di apartemennya sambil berkata "Itu kamarmu, aku tahu rumahmu pasti sangat jauh. Jadi kau boleh tinggal disini."

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar perkataan Toushiro, "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-san. Oh ya, bolehkah aku permisi sebentar? Aku mau membereskan barang-barang bawaanku. Selesai itu aku akan mulai bekerja."

"Iya, silahkan saja."

Rukia masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka kopernya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata kopernya tertukar, "Haaaaaaa! koperku."

Toushiro yang mendengar teriakan Rukia, langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Toushiro terkejut melihat Rukia menangis sambil mengacak-acak isi kopernya.

Toushiro bisa melihat ekspresi takut dari pembantunya,"Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

"Koperku .. hiks..hiks tertukar." Rukia menjawab dengan tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa bisa tertukar?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Karena bentuk dan warnanya sangat persis. Tunggu, berarti barang itu hilang. Oh tidak!" seluruh tubuh Rukia terasa terguncang, kecemasan semakin menghantui dirinya.

Ketika melihat kecemasan pada wajah Rukia, Toushiro pun ikut cemas dan penasaran,"Apa yang hilang?"

Rukia akhirnya membokar tas gandengnya. Ternyata barang yang ia cari ada disana. Ia langsung memeluk benda itu erat-erat. Benda itu adalah ijazah kelulusannya.

"Syukurlah tidak hilang." Rukia sangat senang karena benda yang paling berharga tidak hilang.

"Apa isi dari amplop itu?" Toushiro penasaran dengan isi amplop yang dipeluk Rukia.

"Ah, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya saja sekarang aku tak punya baju selain yang kukenakan ini."

"Oh, kau bisa meminjam bajuku."

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-san."

Karena ukuran tubuh mereka berbeda, baju Toushirou terlihat longgar di badan Rukia. Setelah Rukia mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia langsung menemui majikannya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang nonton. "Hitsugaya-san, apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Wajah Toushiro seperti menahan tawa melihat Rukia menggunakan bajunya. "Rukia, hem-hem. Kau tampak lucu?"

*Blush*wajah Rukia memerah mendengar perkataan majikannya yang mengejeknya. "Itu,itukan karena ukuran baju Hitsugaya-san lebih besar daripada aku. Jawablah pertanyaanku Hitsugaya-san, sudah makan malam atau belum?"

"Haha, iya-iya. Aku belum makan."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak."

Aneh, Toushiro merasa sudah lama mengenal Rukia padahal belum ada 24 jam ia mengenal gadis itu. Di tempat lain Rukia sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan. Rukia mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya pada dagunya sambil mendesah, "Apa yang harus kumasak, disini sama sekali tidak ada bahan makanan. Hitsugaya-san, apakah kau tidak memiliki bahan makanan mentah?"

"Hmm, aku belum belanja jadi tidak ada." Jawab Toushiro santai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita belanja ke supermarket. Tapi, aku tak tahu tempatnya." Rukia berkata dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hahaha, baiklah akan kuantar kau berbelanja."

"Hmm, aku mau beli ini,ini dan ini." Rukia memasukkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk memasak ke dalam troli. Toushiro hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pembantunya yang bersemangat memilih-milih bahan masakan.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka pun kembali ke apartemen. Rukia bertanya pada majikannya dengan riang,"Hitsugaya-san mau makan apa?"

Toushiro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil membalas pertanyaan Rukia, "Kau kan orang Indonesia, bisa buatkan aku masakan khas Indonesia?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Sebenarnya di dalam hati Rukia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan mendengar permintaan majikannya. Kebetulan sekali, ia tak begitu tahu cara memasak masakan Jepang. Dengan lincah Rukia memotong semua bahan dan memasaknya. Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Rukia selesai memasak.

"Masakan sudah siap, Hitsugaya-san."

Toushiro pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Setibanya di ruang makan, Toushiro dapat mencium aroma lezat dari semua masakan yang dimasak oleh pembantunya itu. Toushiro pun duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Ia melirik ke arah Rukia yang berdiri di samping meja. Lalu Toushiro berkata,"Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata,"Hitsugaya-san makan saja duluan. Tidak pantas seorang pembantu makan bersama majikannya, itu tidak sopan."

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu formal. Cepat makan. Bukankah seorang pembantu harus menuruti semua perkataan majikannya? Dan sekarang aku menyuruhmu makan bersamaku."

"Ba..baiklah Hitsugaya-san."

Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Rukia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki majikan sebaik Hitsugaya Toushiro. Bahkan awalnya ia mengira kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan majikan yang kejam, ternyata dugaannya salah. Hari-hari Rukia akan berubah setelah ini, majikannya malah akan menjadi pengubah hidupnya.

TBC

Gyaaaaaaaa! OOC Bgt Yah?

Ku harap masih ada yang mau mereview fic nista ini, supaya author sedikit bersemangat membuat lanjutannya.

RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Love in Japan

Chapter 2:

Haloo Minna! Saya kembali lagi, sekarang saya akan membalas review dengan bantuan Shiro-chan dan Bya-kun:

Myori-chan: "Pertama dari haruki1244: Salam kenal juga. He? Senpai? Jangan panggil begitu, Myori-chan jadi malu... ^^"

Bya-kun: "Dari vvvv: Nama yang misterius. Ia nih Author pengen buat Hitsugaya jadi OOC. Habis ni Author gak tahan ama dinginya Hitsugaya." *Dapet Deathglare dari Shiro-chan*

Shiro-chan: "Dari Etsukuro: Ia nih author emang buru-buru karena di kejar PR. Kasihan sekali Myori-chan."

Myori-chan:"He? Nani? Shiro-chan manggil namaku? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku cinta padamu Shiro-chan!" *guling-guling di lantai*

Bya-kun: "Hei, bukannya kamu cinta padaku?"

Myori-chan: "Aku cinta kalian berdua!"

Ichigo:"Hei, ada apa teriak-teriak?"

Myori-chan: "Ngapain lo Jeruk! Pergi sana! Lo gak akan gue munculin disini!"

Ichigo:"Tapi aku mau Rukia." *puppy eyes*

Rukia: "Berisik lo pada. Baiklah yang terakhir dari RikurohiYuki03: Iya saya memang dokter, tapi saya kan lagi nya..umph..*Dibekap Myori*

Myori-chan: "Jangan bocorkan rahasia! Klo mau tahu kelanjutanya baca fic ini sampai selesai."

Bya-kun+Shiro-chan: "Happy Reading."

Disclaimer:

Bleach©Tite Kubo

My Love in Japan©Roronoa Myori

Pair:

HitsuRuki.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^:

*Last Chapter*

Ayolah, jangan terlalu formal. Cepat makan. Bukankah seorang pembantu harus menuruti semua perkataan majikannya? Dan sekarang aku menyuruhmu makan bersamaku."

"Ba..baiklah Hitsugaya-san."

Mereka pun makan malam bersama. Rukia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki majikan sebaik Hitsugaya Toushiro. Bahkan awalnya ia mengira kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan majikan yang kejam, ternyata dugaannya salah. Hari-hari Rukia akan berubah setelah ini, majikannya malah akan menjadi pengubah hidupnya.

*End Last Chapter*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi. Rukia pun segera bangun dan membasuh muka. Setelah itu ia langsung membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di apartemen milik Toushiro, majikannya. Mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mencuci pakaian sampai mengelap prabot semuanya Rukia kerjakan dengan tekun.

Toushiro yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya pun akhirnya terbangun mendengar suara yang agak berisik dari luar kamarnya. Otak Toushiro mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia mengira ada pencuri yang masuk ke apartemennya. Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan sambil membawa bantal. Ketika ia sampai di ruang nonton, ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan televisinya. Toushiro bergumam pelan,"Kena kau, pencuri." Ia berlari menuju orang itu lalu mendorongnya ke sofa. Keseimbangan Toushiro goyah sehingga ia ikut terjatuh menimpa orang yang disangkanya pencuri itu. Saat Toushiro melihat wajah sang pencuri, rupanya orang yang disangkanya pencuri itu adalah pembantu barunya. Toushiro bisa melihat mata violet pembantunya yang pekat namun indah. Ketika melihat wajah Rukia memerah, ia langsung berdiri sambil berkata,

"Gomen, kukira kau pencuri."

Rukia berusaha berdiri dan menjawab perkataan Toushiro dengan lembut, "Tidak apa-apa, ini semua salahku yang membuat gaduh pada pagi hari begini."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bangun cepat sekali?"

"Iya, aku sengaja bangun pagi agar saat Hitsugaya-san bangun semua ruangan sudah bersih."

"Oh, tapi sekali lagi gomenasai." Ucap Toushiro sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ti..tidak usah dipikirkan." Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Karena tidak bisa tidur lagi, akhirnya Toushiro memutuskan untuk melihat Rukia bekerja. Toushiro sebenarnya heran dengan pembantunya, tangan pembantunya sangat halus seperti tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan, tapi kenyataan malah sebaliknya, gadis itu sangat cekatan dan terampil dalam bekerja. Saking asyiknya memperhatikan pembantunya bekerja, tanpa sadar Toushiro bergumam pelan ,"Dia gadis yang menarik."

Dua jam telah berlalu, Toushiro sudah selesai mandi. Rukia heran melihat majikannya yang sudah rapi. Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya,"Hitsugaya-san mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit."

"Apa Hitsugaya-san sakit?" wajah Rukia berubah menjadi cemas.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja."  
"Hitsugaya-san seorang dokter atau perawat. Dan bekerja di rumah sakit mana?" Rukia langsung bertanya tanpa henti kepada Toushiro. Toushiro hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan pembantunya itu sambil menjawab,"Aku seorang dokter dan aku bekerja di rumah sakit milikku yang bernama Rumah Sakit Ryuu.

Kening Rukia tiba-tiba berkerut, ia menjadi ingat dengan profesi aslinya yang juga seorang dokter. Toushiro yang bingung melihat perubahan sikap Rukia langsung berkata,"Sebenarnya menjadi dokter itu tidak begitu menyenangkan dan malah menurutku membosankan."

Rukia yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata majikannya langsung berkata dengan suara yang agak melengking,"Menjadi dokter punya kebanggaan tersendiri. Kita akan merasa bangga jika kita berhasil menyembuhkan orang yang menurutku itu tidak mebosankan. Kalau Hitsugaya-san memang menganggap itu tidak menyenangkan, sebaiknya sejak awal Hitsugaya-san tak usah menjadi dokter!"

Toushiro menatap Rukia tanpa berkedip. Ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Rukia. Toushiro mulai penasaran tentang Rukia dan juga Toushiro teringat amplop yang selalu dipeluk Rukia. Toushiro berdehem untuk mengembalikan suaranya, lalu menjawab dengan santai, "Siapa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa kau begitu tahu tentang perasaan seorang dokter? Dan aku minta maaf jika kau tak suka dengan semua kata yang kuucapkan tadi."

"Aku hanya gadis biasa. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah membentak Hitsugaya-san."

"Oh ya, aku mau pergi ke rumah sakit dulu. Sampai jumpa." Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari apartemennya.

"Umm, Hitsugaya-san! Bukankah kau belum sarapan?"

"Ah, aku bisa sarapan di jalan. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu dengan menambahkan pekerjaanmu." Toushiro menjawab dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia akhirnya memasang sepatu dan keluar.

"Sampai bukakan pintu untuk orang yang tak kau kenal dan mungkin aku pulang nanti jam 18.00."

"Baiklah akan ku ingat pesanmu, Hitsugaya-san." Rukia membalas senyuman Toushiro.

Toushiro sekarang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sepanjang perjalanan, Toushiro hanya senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa seperti orang gila. Akhirnya, ia pun sampai di rumah sakit.

"Selamat pagi Hitsugaya-san." Para suster menyapa Tousiro yang baru saja memasuki rumah sakit. Toushiro sudah seperti Pangeran, karena para suster banyak yang menyukai Toushiro.

"Pagi." Ujar Toushiro sambil tersenyum.

"Haa... Hitsugaya-san semakin hari semakin menawan." Para suster terpesona dengan Toushiro.

Toushiro tidak peduli dengan suster-suster yang sedang terbius dengan ketampanannya. Sejak meninggalkan apartemennya, Toushiro selalu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi ketika ia bersama pembantu barunya. Sudah lama Toushiro hidup dengan kesendirian, namun setelah kedatangan Rukia, ia mulai merasa hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Toushiro yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya sambil melamun, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang, "Hei, daritadi kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Dan selama kita bersahabat, aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti orang gila begini."

"Huh, kau rupanya Ishida. Kau membuatku terkejut saja." Toushiro berkata dengan nada sedikit kaget.

Ternyata orang yang menyapa Toushiro itu adalah sahabat baiknya Ishida Uryuu. Ishida juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Ishida penuh selidik.

"Itu karena..." Toushiro menceritakan semua tentang kejadian yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ishida tampak tertarik mendengarkan cerita Toushiro.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah memiliki seorang pembantu. Baguslah, berarti kau tak akan sibuk lagi dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga." Ishida berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Begitulah." Jawab Toushiro singkat.

Rukia sedang menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Ada 34 panggilan tak terjawab dan 86 pesan masuk. Sejak kepergiannya dari Indonesia kemarin pagi, Rukia sama sekali belum mengabari keluarganya. Ia malas jika nanti keluarganya tahu posisinya, pasti mereka akan memaksa Rukia pulang. Jujur saja, walau baru semalam tinggal di Jepang, ia sudah benar-benar betah.

Karena sejak Toushiro pergi bekerja Rukia belum minum, akhirnya tenggorokannya pun terasa sakit dan kering. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air keran, lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba telepon yang terletak di ruang nonton berbunyi. Rukia berlari-lari kecil menuju telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hem.. Hei, kau sedang apa?"

Rukia yang sudah mengenal suara itu langsung menjawab,"Ah.. Hitsugaya-san, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ada apa menelpon?"

"Oh, hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja. Sekarang sedang musim gugur. Udara agak terasa dingin, jadi sebaiknya kau tak usah membuka jendela." Jawab Toushiro panjang lebar.

"Baik Hitsugaya-san." Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum padahal ia tahu kalau senyumannya tak akan terlihat oleh majikannya.

"Aku sedang bosan Rukia, bisakah kau bersiap-siap?"

"Bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

"Bukankah kau belum makan sejak pagi? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di luar?" tawar Toushiro.

"Hum, baiklah."jawab Rukia setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan segera pulang, jadi ketika aku sampai kau harus sudah siap."

"Iya Hitsugaya-san."

Toushiro pun menutup teleponnya. Rukia hanya mandi dan sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan bedak. Ia tidak berganti pakaian karena semua bajunya hilang.

Diperjalanan Toushiro mampir kesebuah toko baju. Ia teringat dengan pembantunya yang kehilangan koper. Jadi Toushiro membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Rukia. Awalnya Toushiro bingung dengan ukuran baju Rukia, tapi setelah mengingat-ngingat postur tubuh Myori yang kurus dan lumanyan tinggi, jadi Asuka membeli dengan ukuran 'S'.

(Disini Author buat tinggi Rukia itu 160cm dan berambut panjang, sedangkan Toushiro 162cm)

Di tempat lain Rukia sedang sibuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Setelah berhasil mengikat rambutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Senyum Rukia pun merekah di wajah cantiknya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah dinantinya sedari tadi. Saat Rukia membuka pintu, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang terenyum. Dan laki-laki itu adalah majikannya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san selamat datang."

"Hn, Rambutmu terlihat hem.. rapi." Toushiro berkata dengan agak sedikit malu-malu.

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-san."

"Ini!" Toushiro melempar bungkusan yang lumayan besar kepada pembantunya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Baju. Pakailah."

"Arigatou Hitsugaya-san." Jawab Rukia senang.

Toushiro pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Sementara Rukia sedang memakai baju barunya, Toushiro menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di sandaran tangan yang terletak di sofa.

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku masih terlihat lucu?" tanya Rukia secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, kau 'manis' . Ternyata aku tak salah memilihkan baju."

"Ha.. apa? Aku manis?" seketika wajah Rukia berubah warna.

"Hahaha, iya. Ayo kita berangkat, aku sudah lapar."

"Ya, ayo kita berangkat."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar gedung menuju parkiran. Saat berada di parkiran tepatnya di depan mobil Ferrari hitam milik Toushiro, tiba-tiba Toushiro membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Rukia sedikit salah tingkah setelah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh majikannya. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kali bagi Toushiro memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan "Perhatian" seperti itu. Dan anehnya, ia bersikap perhatian terhadap gadis yang baru dikenalnya sehari. Biasanya Toushiro sangat dingin terhadap perempuan. Tetapi ketika melihat Rukia, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk memperlakukan gadis itu sedikit lebih istimewa padahal Rukia adalah pembantunya.

Tousiro melaju dengan stabil di jalanan yang cukup padat. Sesekali Toushiro melirik Rukia secara diam-diam, namun yang dilirik hanya fokus terhadap pemandangan kota Tokyo pada musim gugur. Setelah 25 menit berlalu, Toushiro menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran mewah. Rukia hanya melongo melihat restoran itu sambil berkata, "Hitsugaya-san, apa kita akan makan disini? Maksudku ini kan restoran mewah."

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Toushiro santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Ehm.. tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo cepat masuk. Di luar dingin sekali." Ujar Toushiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia.

Rukia tampak sedikit ragu melihat tangan Toushiro. Namun akhirnya ia menyambut tangan majikannya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Ketika sampai di dalam restoran, salah satu pelayan menyambut mereka sambil berkata, "Selamat datang, apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Ap..apa! Bu..bukan, kami bukan sepasang kekasih." Ucap Rukia cepat sambil melepaskan tangan Toushiro.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Padahal jika kalian sepasang kekasih kami akan memberikan makanan penutup secara gratis." Ujar pelayan agak menyesal.

"Tidak. Kami memang sepasang kekasih. Iya kan, Rukia-koi?"

"Apa Hitsugaya-san?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah berubah warna.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia. "Bolehkah kami meminta meja untuk dua orang?" tanya Toushiro pada pelayan restoran.

"Tentu Tuan. Meja anda ada disana."

Toushiro menggandeng Rukia dan menariknya ke meja. Rukia tak berani menatap wajah Toushiro. Toushiro hanya tersenyum sambil terus memandangi wajah pembantunya. Toushiro senang, tidak bukan senang melainkan begitu menikmati memandang wajah Rukia. Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Toushiro ketika menatap Rukia, yaitu "Cantik".

Pelayan menghampiri Toushiro dan Rukia dengan membawa buku menu.

"Mau pesan apa, Tuan dan Nona?" tanya pelayan sopan.

Toushiro melihat-lihat menu dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Aku mau pesan American Beef Steak dan minumnya Italian Ice Cappuccino. Kau mau pesan apa, Rukia?"

"Ha? Aku?"

"Sini biar aku yang memilihkan untukmu. Ehm... Spaghetti Chicken Mayonnaise saja, dan minumnya American Orange Float."

"Baiklah silahkan menunggu." Kata sang pelayan sambil meninggalkan Toushiro dan Rukia.

Rukia hanya menunduk saja, ia tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan majikannya yang "Perhatian". Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, namun Toushiro terus memandangi Rukia dan semua gerak-geriknya. Hingga lagu Wish ur My Love yang dinyanyikan oleh T-max feat J, sekaligus lagu favorit Rukia terdengar nyaring dari ponsel Rukia. Saat Rukia melihat nama yang terpampang di ponselnya, mata Rukia membulat sempurna. Namun Rukia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Toushiro yang aneh melihat tingkah laku pembantunya langsung bertanya,"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Hahaha itu bukan telepon yang penting." Rukia memaksakan tawanya yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Toushiro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak paham dengan ucapan pembantunya itu.

"Hei! Kau makan siang disini juga ya, Toushiro?" ujar Ishida yang baru saja masuk ke dalam restoran.

Sontak Toushiro dan pembantunya menoleh ke arah Ishida. Rukia yang melihat Ishida, entah kenapa langsung merasa tertarik terhadap laki-laki tinggi berkacamata yang tampan itu, walau sebenarnya ketampanan Toushiro masih di atas Ishida. Jantung Rukia berdetak 3x lebih cepat dari biasa, wajahnya pun memanas ketika melihat Ishida berjalan mendekat ke arah mejanya.

"Hei, aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kawan?" ujar Ishida sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ti...tidak benar! Aku adalah pembantu Hitsugaya-san." Bantah Rukia.

"Oh, maaf kukira kalian..."

Belum sempat Ishida menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Toushiro sudah memotong dengan cepat "Ya,ya,ya tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau kemari Ishida?" tanya Toushiro.

"Memang aku tidak boleh makan disini?" tanya Ishida kembali.

"Hah, terserah kau saja." Jawab Toushiro dengan nada kesal.

Ishida melirik ke arah Rukia sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Eh, namaku Rukia Kuchiki." Jawab Rukia sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Namamu..." belum sempat Ishida menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rukia sudah memotong dengan cepat.

"Namaku aneh. Ya, aku sudah tahu itu."

"Emm, menurutku itu nama yang indah." Ishida berkata sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Hah! Menurutku itu nama yang aneh." Ujar Toushiro sinis, mungkin ia telah cemburu?

Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya ia malu karena Ishida telah memuji namanya. Akhirnya pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan Toushiro dan pembantunya.

"Hah, akhirnya kenyang juga." Toushiro berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sesaat Toushiro melirik kearah Rukia dan terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang melamun sambil senyum-senyum. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah pembantunya sambil berkata,"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau melamun? Ayo masuk ke mobil, aku mulai kedinginan karena angin musim gugur ini."

"He? Iya,iya. Ayo kita masuk."

Toushiro mengantar Rukia kembali ke apartemennya, setelah itu ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Toushiro sibuk bergelamut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena sudah lelah berpikir, ia pun mendesah keras sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih tetap mencengkram roda kemudi, dan ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa denganku? Selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini. Tapi kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam benakku? Dan aku harus mengakui tadi ketika ia menatap Ishida dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, aku tak bisa mencegah hatiku untuk tidak marah. Ah! Bodoh! Apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan? Dulu aku tak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin sekarang aku harus bisa mengakuinya. Karena aku tertarik dengan pembantuku, seorang wanita yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki." Toushiro melanjutkan sisa hari itu di rumah sakit sambil melamun. Sedangkan Rukia hanya duduk di depan tv, namun perhatiannya tidak pada tv melainkan ia melamun, tepatnya memikirkan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tadi, seorang dokter teman majikannya yang bernama Ishida Uryuu.

TBC

Gimana? OOC Bgt ya? Nista bgt ni fic, tp autor mohon *sambil sujut-sujut* masih ada yang mau mereview.

REVIEW PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

My Love in Japan

Chapter 3:

Saatnya bales Review^^

Kali ini saya akan dibantu dengan Ishida dan Rukia ^.*

Ishida: Dari Niko: Arigatou karena udah suka ama fic ini, iya ini udah update kok. *tersenyum sangat lembut*

Myori-chan: Hehehehehehe*Senyam-senyum gak jelas ngeliat Ishida*

Rukia: Berikutnya dari haruki1244: Wah anda sama dengan author yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri. #dapet deathglare dari Myori-chan#

Myori-chan: Dari RikurohiYuki03: Maksudnya adalah chapter sebelumnya, yang bertujuan untuk mengingatkan reader tentang cerita pada chapter yang lalu.*masang tampang serius*

Toushiro: (Blush) Myori-chan keliatan manis.

Myori-chan: Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku semakin cinta padamu Shiro-chan... jadilah pacarku...*Ditabok Hitsugaya FC*

Rukia: Abaikan Author yang gaje itu. Baikla selanjutnya dari Lollipop26_ Iya ini juga update. Nie author nekat ninggalin PR demi ngelanjutin fic.

Ishida: Yang terakhir dari ojou-chan_ Salam kenal juga, Last chapter itu maksudnya adalah chapter sebelumnya. Author tahu itu dari semua fic yang dibacanya. Owh klo masalah Myori&Asuka itu, author ini juga lagi nulis novel. Gak sengaja dia salah tulis nama. Jadi Gomen klo agak membingungkan.

Myori-chan&Shiro-chan: happy reading^^

Disclaimer:

Bleach©Tite Kubo

My Love in Japan©Roronoa Myori

Pair:

HitsuRuki.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^:

*Last Chapter*

Toushiro mengantar Rukia kembali ke apartemennya, setelah itu ia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Toushiro sibuk bergelamut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Karena sudah lelah berpikir, ia pun mendesah keras sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih tetap mencengkram roda kemudi, dan ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Kenapa denganku? Selama ini aku tak pernah memikirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti ini. Tapi kenapa wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam benakku? Dan aku harus mengakui tadi ketika ia menatap Ishida dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, aku tak bisa mencegah hatiku untuk tidak marah. Ah! Bodoh! Apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan? Dulu aku tak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin sekarang aku harus bisa mengakuinya. Karena aku tertarik dengan pembantuku, seorang wanita yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki." Toushiro melanjutkan sisa hari itu di rumah sakit sambil melamun. Sedangkan Rukia hanya duduk di depan tv, namun perhatiannya tidak pada tv melainkan ia melamun, tepatnya memikirkan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tadi, seorang dokter teman majikannya yang bernama Ishida Uryuu.

*End Last Chapter*

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Rukia dengan Ishida di sebuah restoran. Sampai sekarang hubungan Ishida dan Rukia semakin dekat, mereka sering jalan bersama, makan dan nonton film bersama. Dan semakin hari Toushiro juga merasa seperti bersaing dengan Ishida. Toushiro sudah menyadari perasaannya kepada pembantunya itu, hanya saja ia tak sanggup mengungkapkannya pada Rukia, karena harus ia akui walaupun Toushiro menyukai Rukia, tapi ia tidak mau memaksakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Bahkan Toushiro juga tahu kalau Rukia menyukai sahabatnya. Setiap hari Rukia selalu membicarakan Ishida dihadapan Toushiro. Sebenarnya kalau Toushiro boleh egois, ia ingin sekali berteriak "Rukia! Lupakan Ishida dan terimalah cintaku!", tapi ia lebih memilih membiarkan hatinya terluka daripada ia harus melihat Rukia bersedih.

Sekarang Rukia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di apartemen majikannya sambil menyeruput secangkir cappuccino hangat. Ia menatap asap yang mengepul dari cangkir yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Rukia terlihat sedang cemas, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu, namun majikannya sudah pergi sejak pagi dan sampai sekarang belum pulang. Tiba-tiba lagu Wish Ur My Love terdengar nyaring dari ponselnya, Rukia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap sekilas nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Setelah tahu siapa yang telah menelponnya, senyum muram terlihat di wajah Rukia. Rukia membuka flap ponselnya dan menjawab dengan nada gelisah, "Moshi-moshi."

"Rukia-chan, kau sedang apa?" suara berat mulai terdengar dari seberang.

"Ah Ishida-san, aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Oh ya Ishida-san, apa kau tahu kemana Hitsugaya-san seharian ini?" tanya Rukia dengan nada cemas.

"Hmm, aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana. Memangnya ada apa dengan Toushiro?" tanya Ishida dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Sejak pagi ia belum pulang." Nada suara Rukia semakin terdengar cemas dan putus asa.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"Sudah, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif." Jawab Rukia sambil berdiri dari sofa dan mondar-mandir tak jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya. Nanti jika aku berhasil menghubunginya, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Ishida berusaha menenangkan.

"Baiklah." Rukia pun menutup flap ponselnya dan kembali merenung. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar cemas saat ini.

Toushiro benar-benar sedang marah. Ia menatap kesal lelaki paruh baya yang sedang duduk di depannya. Toushiro memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut karena saking kesalnya. Sudah hampir seharian ia berada di kantor lelaki paruh baya yang membuatnya kesal itu. Toushiro menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Laki-laki itu menatap lurus ke arah Toushiro dan mulai berkata, "Sudah kubilang kau tak akan bisa menentang ayahmu ini. Pokoknya kau harus menerima pejodohan itu demi perusahaan kita."

Toushiro terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, ia membalas perkataan ayahnya dengan suara yang melengking, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Dan kalau ayah masih bersikeras menjodohkanku, sebaiknya ayah saja yang menikah dengan gadis itu! Hah! Pantas ibu meninggalkan ayah, aku sudah mengerti alasannya sekarang. Bukankah sekarang aku tidak tinggal di rumah? Sudah kubuktikan, walaupun aku tidak meneruskan perusahaanmu, tapi aku masih bisa hidup dengan keahlianku sendiri. Dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan pulang ke rumah sebelum perjodohan itu dibatalkan."

Ayah Toushiro adalah Hitsugaya Gin, ia seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya di Jepang. Kaien sedang menatap anak tunggalnya sambil berkata, "Kami melakukan perjodohan ini, karena kebodohanmu yang sama sekali tidak punya kekasih sampai sekarang. Dan jangan ungkit masalah aku dan Rangiku, ibumu itu."

Toushiro membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerja ayahnya. Toushiro terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Sesampainya di parkiran, ia teringat pada ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia matikan. Toushiro pun merogoh saku jaket coklat panjangnya, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengaktifkannya. Ketika ponselnya sudah aktif, langsung saja ada panggilan dari Ishida. Ia menekan tombol dan mengangkatnya, "Moshi-moshi."

"Hei, kemana saja kau! Kau tidak tahu kami mencemaskanmu."

"Maaf sobat."

"Jangan hanya minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Rukia. Semenjak kau pergi, ia mencemaskanmu." Ishida berkata dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit marah.

Toushiro tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, apa katanya tadi? Rukia mencemaskan dirinya? Toushiro berkata dalam hati.

"He? Iya sekarang aku akan pulang." Jawab Toushiro santai, sambil menutup flap ponselnya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

(Disini Toushiro pake kacamata ya. Biar keren gitu)

Toushiro kini sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Sesaat Toushiro membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan ia segera menekan bel pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, Toushiro bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang sangat kusut. Toushiro berusaha memasang tampang tak berdosa sambil berkata, "Selamat malam."

"Hitsugaya-san, cepat masuk. Banyak sekali yang akan kutanyakan." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah kesal. Ia kesal melihat Toushiro memasang wajah tak berdosa setelah membuatnya cemas setengah mati.

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang apartemennya sambil memaksakan senyuman yang tampak sangat aneh di mata Rukia. Toushiro duduk di sofa dan membuka kacamatanya untuk dibersihkan. Rukia langsung mengambil tempat di depan Toushiro, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda meminta penjelasan.

"Kemana saja kau, Hitsugaya-san? Aku sudah mencemaskanmu setengah mati. Kau ini sudah pergi tidak bilang, setelah itu pulangnya larut malam." Rukia mulai mengomel tanpa henti.

"Jadi kau mencemaskanku?" Jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

"Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Sudah pasti ju..." sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan perkataanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menggelikan dari perut Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung memerah.

Toushiro hanya tertawa mendengar suara perut Rukia sambil berkata, "Hahaha, wah aku kejam sekali, karena telah membiarkan seorang wanita kelaparan."

"I..itukan." belum sempat Rukia menjawab Toushiro sudah memotong dengan cepat, "Ah, sudah lama kita tak makan bersama. Biasanya kau pasti diajak makan dengan Ishida." Toushiro beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menarik Rukia. Rukia berusaha membrontak namun tak bisa, "Hei, Hitsugaya-san. Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Makan malam, bukannya kau lapar?" jawab Toushiro sambil masih menarik Rukia keluar apartemennya. Rukia hanya pasrah dengan majikannya yang sedang menyeretnya keluar. Tapi harus Rukia akui, majikannya memang 'perhatian' padanya.

Kali ini mereka tidak pergi dengan mobil, melainkan hanya berjalan kaki, karena tempat yang dimaksud Toushiro tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Toushiro melirik kearah Rukia yang sedang menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya karena angin musim gugur yang menerpa tubuh Rukia yang hanya menggunakan baju kaus biasa dan celana jins panjang. Toushiro membuka jaket panjangnya dan memakaikannya pada Rukia, walau bagaimana pun Toushiro tak mau melihat pembantu kesayangannya itu sakit. "Kau itu ceroboh sekali. Sudah tahu sedang musim gugur, masih saja keluar hanya dengan kaus biasa." Ujar Toushiro sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya.

"Ini semua salah Hitsugaya-san karena tiba-tiba menyeretku keluar." Protes Rukia pada majikannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, mereka pun sampai di sebuah kedai ramen yang tak begitu luas. Rukia menatap Toushiro sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Toushiro hanya tersenyum sambil berkata seakan sudah tahu isi pikiran Rukia, "Ini kedai ramen. Kita akan makan malam disini. Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan restoran. Sekali-kali menyenangkan juga makan di tempat sederhana."

Rukia tersenyum, senyum yang sanggup membuat hati Toushiro meleleh. Rukia hanya menjawab dengan lembut,"Kupikir orang kaya seperti Hitsugaya-san tidak mau makan di kedai sederhana."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kedai. Mereka disambut oleh sepasang suami-istri yang sudah tua dengan begitu ramah. Sang istri menyapa Toushiro dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di wajah tuanya,"Konbanwa. Oh Toushiro, kau mengajak siapa? Maksudku siapa wanita cantik itu?"

"Obaasan, perkenalkan ini Rukia Kuchiki, temanku."

Rukia cepat-cepat membungkukkan badannya dan ia pun berkata,"Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Gadis yang ramah. Sudah ramah cantik pula." Ujar sang suami menimpali.

"Ah,tidak juga." Sahut Rukia malu-malu. Mereka pun memesan makanan dan menunggu. Ketika pesanan mereka datang, terdengar lagu Wish Ur My Love dari ponsel Rukia. Saat Rukia melihat nama sang penelpon, ia segera berjalan menjauh dari meja sambil tersenyum cerah. Toushiro sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon Rukia, ia berusaha menangkap pembicaraan Rukia.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Hai, apa Toushiro sudah pulang?"

"Hmm, sudah kok, ini kami sedang makan malam." Jawab Rukia senang.

"Um, apa besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Ishida.

"Aku tak tahu, karena masalahnya aku bekerja pada Hitsugaya-san , jadi waktuku tergantung pada Hitsugaya-san." Jawab Rukia agak lemas.

Toushiro yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan Rukia dan sahabatnya itu terlihat sangat kesal. Ia menyantap ramennya secara ganas, sungguh kasihan ramen itu.

"Bukankah besok Ishida-san harus bekerja?"

"Oh, aku akan mengambil jam kerja malam. Jadi aku bisa pergi denganmu, kalau kau bisa."  
"Entahlah." Jawab Rukia dengan nada sedih.

"Emm, berikan ponselnya pada Toushiro."

"I..iya."

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya pada Toushiro, Toushiro hanya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti. Rukia hanya berbisik "Sudah cepat ambil ponselnya."

Toushiro mengambil ponsel Rukia dari tangannya. Ia berdeham lalu menjawab dengan nada tenang, "Moshi-moshi."

"Toushiro, besok aku bolehkan pergi dengan Rukia?" tanya Ishida langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana, ya?" Toushiro pura-pura berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"Ayolah, kau kan baik." Ishida benar-benar berharap bisa mendapat izin dari Toushiro.

Toushiro melirik ke arah Rukia, walaupun gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia tahu bahwa Rukia sangat ingin pergi dengan sahabatnya. Toushiro mendesah pelan lalu berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dengannya."

"Sungguh? Arigatou Toushiro. Kau memang baik." Ishida benar-benar senang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Toushiro singkat. Toushiro bisa melihat wajah Rukia yang berubah cerah setelah mendengar perkataannya. Ia senang melihat Rukia bahagia, namun hatinya sakit melihat Rukia tersenyum karena Ishida. Toushiro pun memberikan ponsel yang dipegangnya pada pemiliknya. Rukia segera menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Rukia hanya berbincang sebentar lalu menutup flap ponselnya. Toushiro bisa melihat Rukia begitu bersemangat dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun kembali ke apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, Rukia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Toushiro terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang, "Iya, besok aku mau ambil jam kerja malam. Arigatou, maaf merepotkan. Konbanwa." Toushiro menutup ponselnya dengan pelan. Ia mendesah lalu bergumam, "Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian hanya pergi berdua saja."

Toushiro melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Toushiro hanya menatap ranjangnya yang berukuran king size, entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Toushiro pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah balkon yang tak begitu luas, namun dihiasi dengan beberapa tanaman. Toushiro menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sangat indah dari balkon apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 20. Sebenarnya Toushiro tidak sedang mengagumi pemandangan kota Tokyo, melainkan ia sedang memikirkan pembantunya. Ia bimbang, apakah suatu saat, jika Rukia menjadi milik Ishida, dirinya bisa menerima semuanya? Apakah hatinya sudah siap? Angin musim gugur berhembus dan menerpa tubuh Toushiro yang hanya berbalut kaos hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang putih, membuat Toushiro menggigil. Walaupun dingin, tapi Toushiro tidak berniat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Malam itu Toushiro hanya menatap kosong kota Tokyo yang seakan tak pernah lelah.

Rukia sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya. Setelah merasa sempurna, Rukia pun melangkahkan kakiknya keluar kamar. Semua pekerjaannya sudah beres, dan sekarang ia hanya sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi dengan Ishida. Ketika berada di ruang tamu, ia tidak menemukan majikannya, Rukia terus mencari dan hanya tersisa satu ruangan yang belum diperiksanya, yaitu kamar Toushiro. Myori mengetuk pintu sambil berkata, "Hitsugaya-san, apa kau ada di dalam?" Karena tidak mendengar jawaban, hati Rukia di serang rasa cemas. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Rukia membuka pintu kamar majikannya secara perlahan. Dari dalam kamar, terlihat Toushiro sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Rukia menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ketika berada disisi Toushiro, Rukia segera menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi majikannya. Panas tubuh Toushiro sangat tinggi, dan terlihat Toushiro kesulitan bernapas. Rukia semakin panik dengan keadaan majikannya, ia pun menepuk-nepuk wajah Toushiro. Akhirnya Toushiro membuka matanya perlahan, rasa cemas Rukia sedikit menguap. Rukia bertanya dengan khawatir, "Hitsugaya-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Akhu... baikh-baikh sajha..." Toushiro menjawab dengan suara yang sangat serak.

Mendengar suara Toushiro bukannya membuat Rukia tenang, malah membuat dirinya semakin cemas. "Menurutku keadaan Hitsugaya-san sangat parah. Aku akan telpon Ishida-san untuk mengajakmu ke rumah sakit, atau setidaknya Ishida-san bisa memeriksa keadaanmu."

Dengan secepat kilat Toushiro menghentikan tangan Rukia yang hendak menelpon, sambil berkata,"Tidakh..usah... Khau hanya chukup menemanikhu sajha."

Rukia mendesah keras, tak ada cara lain. Ia harus menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai 'dokter'. Tanpa ragu Rukia bertanya, "Hitsugaya-san, boleh aku meminjam stetoskop, tensimeter dan thermometer milikmu?"

Toushiro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Unthuk apha?"

"Untuk memeriksa Hitsugaya-san, sudah cepat mana alatnya?"

"Dhi.. lemari itu." Toushiro menunjuk lemari di kamarnya.

Rukia melangkah ke arah lemari itu, ia pun membuka lemari itu dan mengambil semua peralatan yang dibutuhkannya. Rukia langsung memeriksa detak jantung, tekanan darah serta suhu majikannya dengan teliti. Setelah selesai memeriksa, Rukia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa majikannya hanya masuk angin biasa, namun harus tetap dirawat. Karena tidak tega meninggalkan majikannya yang sedang sakit, Rukia memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencananya dengan Ishida. Setelah memberitahu Ishida, Rukia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak bubur. 15 menit kemudian, bubur Rukia akhirnya matang. Rukia dengan hati-hati memindahkan bubur dari wajan ke dalam mangkuk.

Toushiro sedang menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak nyaman, kepalanya pusing dan ia sulit bernapas. Tapi sakit itu dikalahkan dengan rasa penasaran Toushiro terhadap pembantunya. Bagaimana tidak penasaran, ia melihat pembantunya begitu telaten memeriksanya seperti seorang 'dokter'. Karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Toushiro tidak menyadari kalau pembantunya sudah ada di sampingnya sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. Toushiro melirik ke arah Rukia dengan heran, "Khau.. tidakh perghi denghan Ishida?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang sakit sendirian. Oh ya, ini makanlah." Ujar Rukia sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur.

Toushiro hendak bangun, namun kepalanya terlalu pusing, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berbaring saja. Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Baiklah Hitsugaya-san jangan memaksakan diri, biar aku menyuapi mu."

Wajah Toushiro sontak memerah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pembantunya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Rukia menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan wajahnya. Jantung Toushiro berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia pun membiarkan Rukia memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menelan isinya. Andai ia boleh egois, ia ingin waktu berhenti sehingga ia bisa terus berada di sisi gadis yang dicintainya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rukia pada majikannya.

"Rasanya pahit. Ha, suaraku?" Toushiro terkejut suaranya kembali seperti biasa setelah menelan sesendok bubur Rukia.

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil,"Tadi suara Hitsugaya-san yang serak, sebenarnya karena Hitsugaya-san belum minum sama sekali."

"Oh. Hei, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"Toushiro bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Menanyakan apa?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

Toushiro terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu, ia pun melirik ke arah Rukia sambil mendesah. "Apa kau seorang dokter? Bukannya aku mau sok tahu, tapi aku melihat caramu mengobatiku dengan telaten dan lagi pula aku tak tahu pekerjaan asalmu sebelum ke Jepang."

Rukia tampak gelisah mendengar pertanyaan majikannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ia juga menatap langit-langit kamar majikannya sambil memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu mendesah pelan dan mulai menjawab," Apa Hitsugaya-san begitu penasaran tentang kehidupanku sebelum kemari?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku akan menjawab, Ya." Jawab Toushiro sambil berusaha bangun dan mengambil sikap duduk.

Rukia menarik nafasnya perlahan dan menghembuskannya, ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang menyerang dirinya. "Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya, percuma saja kalau disembunyikan suatu saat pasti akan ketahuan. Ya, aku memang seorang dokter dan aku baru saja lulus. Saat aku masih terlalu senang dengan keberhasilanku, nenekku malah menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki yang tak ku cintai dan bahkan aku tak mengenalnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari perjodohan itu dan pergi ke Jepang dengan semua uang tabunganku. Yah, aku beruntung bisa mendapat pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Dan apa Hitsugaya-san ingat amplop yang selaluku peluk dan kujaga?"

Toushiro mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya, aku ingat."

"Isi amplop itu adalah ijazah kelulusanku. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa ada beberapa telepon yang tak kujawab? Karena itu telepon dari keluargaku. Kalau aku mengangkatnya dan memberitahukan dimana aku sekarang, mereka pasti akan menyeretku kembali ke Indonesia dan melanjutkan perjodohan itu. Apa semua yang ingin Hitsugaya-san ketahui sudah ku jelaskan?"

Toushiro mengangguk, ia mengambil kacamatanya dari meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya dan memakainya. "Kau sama denganku."

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh majikannya. Toushiro yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rukia, dengan cepat menambahkan, "Iya, kau sama denganku. Aku juga kabur dari rumah karena perjodohan. Hanya bedanya, kau pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari rumahmu, sedangkan aku justru pergi ke tempat yang dekat, namun tak mencurigakan. Kau tahu kenapa aku pulang larut malam kemarin? Itu semua karena aku menemui ayahku untuk membatalkan perjodohan, tapi percuma saja."

"Memangnya apa tujuan ayah Hitsugaya-san menjodohkan mu?"

"Demi kelangsungan perusahaan dan karena kebodohanku yang belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang."jawab Toushiro sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Rukia menatap Toushiro tepat di matanya. Violet bertemu dengan emerald. Toushiro bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika ditatap oleh pembantunya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Hitsugaya-san." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Toushiro merasa ada yang mengganjal dan ia pun bertanya dengan hati-hati,"Apa sekarang kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai?"

Mata Rukia melebar sesaat dan ia pun tersenyum malu-malu,"Sudah." Jawabnya singkat.

Deg! Perasaan apa ini? Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Toushiro saat mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Si..siapa orangnya? Tenang aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Wajah Rukia semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaan majikannya, "Apa aku bisa mempercayai Hitsugaya-san?"

Toushiro hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pembantunya.

Rukia tampak ragu dan berkata, "Orangnya adalah ummmm... Ishida-san."

Toushiro memaksakan seulas senyum setelah mendengar perkataan pembantunya. "Sudah kuduga."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan majikannya. Dengan ragu Rukia kembali bertanya, "Apa aku orang yang begitu mudah ditebak?"

Toushiro menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab,"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya menduga saja."

Rukia merasa gelisah , ia pun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hmm... Hitsugaya-san, sekarang habiskan buburmu. Apa kau tak tahu, aku sudah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukmu."

Toushiro memasang tampang memelas. "Ayolah, aku tidak suka bubur."

"Jangan membantah, cepat makan!" balas Rukia dengan wajah seram.

"Iya, aku akan makan."ujar Toushiro dengan malas.

Rukia tersenyum melihat kelakuan majikannya, sedangkan Toushiro bersusah payah menelan habis buburnya. Ketika Rukia asyik memandang majikannya yang sedang bersusah payah menghabiskan isi mangkuknya, tiba-tiba lagu Wish Ur My Love terdengar nyaring dari ponsel Rukia. Rukia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, ia melirik ke layar ponsel dan saat melihat siapa yang menelpon, wajah Rukia berubah pucat. Ia hanya membuka flapnya dan menutupnya kembali. Toushiro bisa langsung tahu siapa yang menelpon pembantunya tadi.

Ishida sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen milik sahabatnya. Ia berdeham sebentar dan menekan bel pintu. Selang beberapa saat, pintu pun terbuka dan munculah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum dari balik pintu. Ishida tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum, "Hai, apa kabar?"

"Kabarku baik. Silahkan masuk Ishida-san."

Ishida melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen milik sahabatnya. Ia terlihat menahan tawa, ketika melihat sahabatnya dengan muka cemberut sedang berusaha memasukkan bubur ke dalam tenggorokannya. "Hei, aku baru tahu kalau kau suka bubur?"

Toushiro menatap Ishida dengan tatapan membunuh, "Jangan banyak komentar. Kau tak tahu kalau aku sedang berjuang."

"Hei-hei, jangan bicara terus Hitsugaya-san. Cepat habiskan buburmu." ujar Rukia menimpali.

Wajah Toushiro berengut kesal, ia kembali melakukan perjuangannya. Ishida hanya tertawa dan ia pun melirik ke arah Rukia sambil berkata,"Kau sudah makan siang?"

" Hn, belum." Jawab Rukia malu-malu.

Toushiro semakin kesal melihat ekspresi Rukia yang terlihat malu-malu ketika menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Ia bergumam pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sahabatnya. "Ada apa Toushiro? " tanya Ishida pada sahabatnya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa."jawab Toushiro ketus.

Ishida mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia dan berkata,"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang disini. Biar aku yang masak, tadi aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan."

Toushiro menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? Selama ini yang kutahu kau hanya makan di luar atau paling tidak kau hanya makan masakan ibumu."

"Iya mungkin itu benar, tapi aku akan berusaha belajar." Jawab Ishida santai.

"Biar aku saja yang masak, lagipula aku tidak sedang sibuk." Tawar Rukia.

Ishida menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum sangat manis, "Hm, mungkin kau bisa mengajariku memasak."

Toushiro langsung menatap Ishida sambil berkata, "Aku juga mau belajar memasak."

"Ayolah Hitsugaya-san, kau sedang sakit. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."ujar Rukia dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah sembuh!" sahut Toushiro keras kepala. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak mau membiarkan Rukia berduaan saja dengan Ishida.

"Ya,ya kau boleh ikut." Jawab Ishida mengalah.

"Akhirnya jadi juga masakannya, Rukia-chan memang pintar memasak." Puji Ishida sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Wajah Rukia langsung berubah warna ketika mendengar pujian dari laki-laki yang disukainya, "Ah, tidak juga."

Toushiro sangat kesal sekaligus cemburu, ia mengambil sumpit secara kasar, "Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Sekarang ayo kita makan." Ujar Toushiro ketus.

Mereka makan siang bersama, namun terlihat jelas kalau Rukia lebih senang berbicara dengan Ishida. Toushiro hanya memakan makanannya sambil terus menggerutu tak jelas. Selesai makan siang, Ishida pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau kembali ke rumah sakit. Oh ya Rukia, kalau Toushiro merepotkanmu, katakan saja padaku, biar aku yang memarahinya." Ujar Ishida sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh lembut kepala Rukia.

"Ya,ya,ya. Sudah cepat sana pergi, atau gajimu ku potong." Sela Toushiro cepat.

"Hitsugaya-san, kau kejam sekali. Ishida-san, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku tak keberatan dengan semua perintah-perintah Hitsugaya-san, karena itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai pembantu."

Ishida mengacak-acak rambut Rukia pelan sambil berkata, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Ishida pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen Toushiro. Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan riang, kecuali Toushiro yang masih kesal dengan sahabatnya yang sangat dekat dengan pembantu kesayangannya.

TBC

Makin ancur aja fic ini.

Tapi author tetap berharap masih ada yang mau mereview.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Pleasee!


End file.
